dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 151
is the one hundred fifty-first chapter of Part I of the Dragon Ball manga. Summary Gokū asks what the Super God Water is and Karin explains that its true name is 'Super God Water'. Explaining that the water is capable of bringing out your secret inner power, only working on those who haven't reached their limit. Saying it wouldn't hurt to try, Yajirobe urges him to drink it already to which Gokū readily agrees to. Warning them that the Super God Water could also be a poison and that those weak of mental and physical strength they will surely die. Yajirobe asks if Karin tried it to which he admits he had but threw it all up. Yajirobe asks how many have tried and succeeded, not expecting many; instead, he is told 14 Martial Arts Masters tried the Super God Water and all died in the process. Berating Karin that it's all bull and that it's just poison to which the old cat insists it is magical. Wanting to chance it, the obese swordsman says it'd be suicide and not courageous to go through with it with even Karin saying he doesn't have to. Advising him to stay far away from Piccolo Daimaō, Gokū says he has to avenge Kuririn and Kame-Sennin to which Karin agrees that if nothing is done, he'll ruin the world. Saying that if the young martial artist dies it isn't his problem Gokū is eager to start. Bringing out the water he pours it into a small cup, Karin says that Gokū has to drink the whole cup. Yajirobe is a bit relieved that it doesn't stink too much, offering to take a drip of it onto his tongue. After a few moments the fat warrior violently writhes in pain, regurtitating in order to get rid of the drop. Saying it was disgusting Gokū says he's uncool for discouraging him. When Karin says that he doesn't need to go through with it, mentioning that a few years of training he might be a challenge for Piccolo the young boy says there's no time to waste. Swallowing it all in one gulp. Falling to the ground he begins to scream and writhe in pain. While Yajirobe insists he spit it out, Gokū insists that he's Immortal and continues to endure it. Elsewhere, Tenshinhan continues to train on perfecting the Mafuba, stating that he has to be perfect in its control if he's to beat Piccolo. Desiring nothing but to avenge the fallen he declares that Piccolo is his to beat. Six hours later the Sun rises and Gokū continues to struggle much to Karin and Yajirobe's amazement. Feeling Gokū's entire power, Karin marvels at the strength deep within the young fighter's body. With a final stroke, Tenshinhan manages to succeed in landing the Mafuba right on target. Happy to have succeeded he eagerly looks up and awaits the time he takes on Piccolo himself. Eventually, Gokū survives and wakes up in a daze, informed by Yajirobe that he's unstoppable and is congratulated by Karin by his achievement. With a bright smile on his face, Gokū is in awe at the power he can feel welling up to the surface. Category:Chapters